Destellos de sol
by LadyLittleCrow
Summary: Una prueba para el equipo de quidditch. Un hechizo fallido. Desencuentros y amor entre dos serpientes son los ingredientes principales de este fic. Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, pero la historia es mía.


Hola a todos, éste es mi primer fanfic sobre Harry Potter, aunque el protagonista de la saga no estará muy presente, pues los protagonistas de mi fic son ambos de Slythrin; Daphne y Marcus. Si estabas deseando leer algo nuevo sobre Harry, Ron y Hermione, éste no es tu fic. De todas formas deseo que os guste.

Os dejo con el capítulo piloto y el primero.

-PILOTO-

La verdosa luz del Lago Negro se filtraba por las ventanas de la Sala Común de Slytherin. Daphne Greengrass estaba sentada en uno de los cómodos sillones de cuero negro, pasaba pesadamente las hojas amarillentas de un viejo ejemplar de "El Profeta". Una foto en movimiento sacó a la joven Greengrass de su ensimismamiento. Un rubio con aires de prepotencia salía en ella. Draco Malfoy. En su primer año en Hogwarts, Daphne se había sentido atraída por él. Le gustaba su chulería y la forma en la que le hacía la vida imposible a Potter, pero ahora solo le parecía un estúpido personajillo con ganas de hacerse notar.

Todos se habían dado cuenta de ello, hasta Potter, sólo había una chica en toda la escuela de magia y hechicería que creía que Malfoy era "lo más", una estúpida chiquilla que resultó ser su hermana pequeña, Astoria.

Daphne apartó esos pensamientos de su mente y volvió a centrar su atención en la foto de la familia Malfoy, salían sonriendo. Esa foto tendría por lo menos dos años. El muro de la Sala Común se abrió para dar paso a un grupo de alumnos que entró hablando Merlín sabrá de qué, inundando la sala de voces y juerga, arruinando la pacífica y reflexiva estancia de la que Daphne se estaba deleitando. Con un suspiro, lanzó el ejemplar sobre la mesa de madera que tenía justo delante. Blace Zabini y Theodore Nott entraron en la Sala Común junto a Pansy Parkinson y Millicent Bulstrode. Pansy era una de las mejores amigas de Daphne, y también sentía algo por Draco, por lo que no aceptó que Astoria compartiera habitación con ellas. Los cuatro Slyherin bajaron la mirada hacia el ejemplar del periódico arrugado sobre la mesilla.

-¿El Profeta? -preguntó Millicent, lanzando una mirada de lado a Greengrass- ese periódico es una mierda -sentenció la chica de largos cabellos azabache.

-Si te parece leo El Quisquilloso- replicó Daphne, con voz feroz, apartándose de la cara un ondulado cabello dorado.

El comentario de Greegrass arrancó las risotadas del público masculino. Daphne bostezó y se estiró con pereza. Acababa de empezar el curso y ya empezaba a aborrecer a sus compañeros. La noche anterior ya había escuchado al barbudo dar una pesada charla animosa para empezar el curso, y a un sombrero andrajoso cantar, ya tenía suficiente. Dumbledore los animaba en este curso, que empezaban los TIMOS, a Daphne no le daban miedo los timos, sacaba siempre buenas notas, lo que le asustaba era la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y los acontecimientos del año pasado, y cómo murió uno de los mejores estudiantes de Hufflepuff y Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory, todos lamentaron su muerte, incluida ella misma.

Las clases habían terminado con pociones. Este año también le tocaba con Gryffindor. Hubiera preferido que la apalearan. Al finalizar las clases Daphne escuchó que iban a empezar ya las pruebas para los equipos de Quidditch. El año pasado no hubo campeonato, debido al Torneo de los Tres Magos, y los equipos no querían perder tiempo. Millicent y Pansy le dijeron a Daphne de ir, a ver "los chicos macizos de Slytherin" ella sabía a quién se referían. Puso un momento los ojos en blanco, y estuvo a punto de negarse cuando unas manos se posaron tras sus omóplatos y la empujaron hacia delante.

-Venga, Daph -escuchó la voz de su hermana tras ella, que la empujaba hacia la salida, hacia los jardines, hacia el estadio de Quidditch.

Había un cartel a la entrada que rezaba:

Lunes 4 de septiembre pruebas equipo Slytherin.

Hora: 18:00

Martes 5 de septiembre pruebas equipo Ravenclaw.

Hora: 15:30

Miércoles 6 de septiembre pruebas equipo Gryffindor.

Hora: 14:45

Jueves 7 de septiembre pruebas equipo Hufflepuff.

Hora: 19:15

Observaron el cartel, que tenía el escudo de Hogwarts y los de las cuatro casas. Las chicas entraron. Había muchos alumnos de Slytherin, tanto hombres como mujeres. Millicent iba a presentarse para golpeadora, igual que Astrid Miller, (quien seguramente consiga el puesto) pero Millicent se había torcido la muñeca y no se podía presentar. Nott y Zabini estaban allí también, igual que Malfoy. Si Daphne no hubiera estado tan ocupada poniendo los ojos en blanco se habría dado cuenta de que Theodore la estaba mirando.

El capitán del equipo de Slytherin llegó por último lugar, cargando con el baúl donde estaban las pelotas que iban a utilizar y los bates para los golpeadores. Arrastraba pesadamente su escoba, una nimbus 2001, obsequio (y tal vez soborno) de Lucius Malfoy, el padre de Draco. La capa negra ondeaba tras sus pies. Soltó de golpe el baúl, haciéndolo sonar contra la verde hierva. Aquel sonido hizo callar hasta los que estaban sentados en las banquetas de las gradas. Marcus Flint (que repitió quinto curso, al no sacarse los TIMOS) observó duramente y con los ojos entrecerrados a todos y cada uno de los miembros de su posible futuro equipo. La vieja madera de las gradas crujió. Crabbe y Goyle subían pesadamente por las escaleras con varios dulces en las manos, seguramente comprados en Honeyduckes.

-No han perdido el tiempo ese par de moles -siseó Pansy entredientes. Durante el verano Vincent y Gregory habían cogido un par de kilos, y la madera roída de las gradas estaba sufriendo las consecuencias- al menos hemos sacado algo bueno de venir -volvió a comentar Parkinson. Las tres chicas volvieron la mirada a ella, esperando que eso "bueno" no fueran Crabbe y Goyle devorando pasteles- Theodore Nott no le quita los ojos de encima a nuestra rubia. -El comentario fue con el tono más picante que pudo.

A Daphne, Nott le parecía guapo, para qué engañarse, pero le gustaban demasiado las artes oscuras, y la familia Greengrass nunca se había posicionado al lado del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, a diferencia de la familia Malfoy y la familia Bulstrode. En la intimidad alardeaban de que iban a obtener La Marca, pero Daphne y Astoria no mostraban interés, no eran de ningún bando, y no sabía si era cierto eso que Potter decía sobre… Voldemort. Movió la cabeza a ambos lados, queriendo sacudirse esos pensamientos de encima. Su rubia cabellera centelleó al ser agitada, con los últimos rallos de sol.

Volvió la mirada al campo, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Nott, que los apartó a la velocidad a la que un hechizo sale disparado por la punta de una varita. Nott se presentaba como buscador contra Draco. Flint soltó la snitch, y los dos salieron disparados tras la centelleante esfera dorada. Astoria animaba enloquecida a Malfoy, parecía como si la estuvieran atacando duendecillos de Cornualles. Sobre la hierba había más gente, los golpeadores competían contra los guardianes mientras Flint se paseaba majestuosamente por el terreno, que aún no habían acondicionado para los partidos. La voz de Astoria le hizo despegar los ojos del chico.

-¿Qué? -preguntó la rubia, inconscientemente.

Astoria siguió la trayectoria que tenían los ojos de Daph antes de llamarla. Abrió los ojos como platos al descubrir que su hermana mayor había estado mirando a Marcus Flint.

-Tengo que reconocer que ha mejorado bastante, ya no tiene esa dentadura de caballo de hace unos años, tendrá que decirme qué hechizo ha usado o la receta de la poción -dijo su hermana, en tono pensativo.

-Yo no miraba a nadie, y menos a ese. -le reprochó a su vez.

Las dos hermanas se miraron fijamente largo rato, hasta que Millicent las interrumpió.

-¿A quién mira Daphne? -lanzó una mirada pícara.

Daphne suspiró.

-Estoy mirando las pruebas, nada más, para eso he venido. -su tono era defensivo aún sin quererlo. Sabía que si mostraba que se había ofendido su hermana la molestaría aún más. Así era la pequeña Tori, molesta hasta decir basta. Cuando Astoria iba a abrir la boca, una escoba pasó levantando una polvareda tras de sí. Malfoy le había ganado a Nott. Todas las demás pruebas habían terminado. Flint apuntaba los nombres de los ganadores con una vieja puma en un trozo de pergamino. Millicent dijo algo como que Daphne iba a tener que consolar a Nott esa noche por su derrota. Pansy rió. Astoria ya no estaba sentada con ella, estaba junto a Malfoy, poniéndole ojitos y diciéndole lo genial y fabuloso que es, justo lo que el rubio necesitaba para su ego.

Todos iban recogiendo sus cosas. Astrid Miller, (que había conseguido ser la golpeadora) fue tras Flint, para ayudarle a recoger el material. Pansy y Millicent ya estaban bajando y reuniéndose con los demás, pero Daphne no podía apartar la mirada de la ancha espalda de Flint y de como Astrid se le pegaba inocentemente. Si había sentido una punzada de celos, lo negaría hasta el día de su muerte.

-CAPÍTULO 1-

Daphne abrió los ojos. El reloj de pared daban las seis de la mañana. Debía levantase ya si no quería llegar tarde a clase. Pansy ya estaba abrochándose los cordones de los zapatos. El cobrizo cabello le caía en cascada, cubriéndole parcialmente el rostro. Se levantó lentamente de la cama. Después del banquete en el Gran Comedor había ido directa a la cama. Normalmente acostumbraba a dar un paseo clandestino por los jardines antes de ir a la cama, pero esa noche fue diferente, ella se sentía diferente.

A primera hora de la mañana tenía pociones con Snape, en las mazmorras, así que dejó sus libros y los pergaminos en la Sala Común, después del desayuno iría a la sala a por sus cosas, y de ahí a clase. Por el camino habló con Pansy de cosas banales. Lo que habían hecho durante el verano era el tema preferido de Parkinson. Alardeaba de haber visto un centauro. A Daphne le hubiera gustado lanzarle un hechizo desde dentro de la túnica y hacerla callar, pero eso hubiera sido un poco cruel, pero ganas no le faltaban.

Entraron por la gran puerta para ir a desayunar. Pansy y Daphne pasearon la mirada por la estancia. Al final de la estancia, detrás de la cristalera del castillo había una mesa en horizontal, que cruzaba de lado a lado. Allí estaban los profesores de todos los cursos y jefes de las casas. La mesa de color caoba estaba encima de una tarima. La noche anterior, encima de la tarima había un pequeño taburete, donde los alumnos de primer curso se sentaban y Minerva McGonagall, profesora de encantamientos y jefa de la casa de Gryffindor ponía el Sombrero Seleccionador encima de las cabezas de los alumnos y decidía a qué casa ir. Daphne le preguntó en una ocasión a Dumbledore cómo lo sabía el sombrero, a lo que el director simplemente dijo "magia". Daphne profirió un suspiro. Paseó la mirada por las mesas, puestas en vertical, justo delante de los profesores. De derecha a izquierda estaban: Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, las chicas-serpiente divisaron al trío Potter-Weasley-Granger, estaban muy juntos y parecían susurrar cosas, seguramente de la supuesta vuelta de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Todos creían que era mentira, exceptuando algunos Slytherin, pero claro, ¿quién se iba a poner de parte de Potter y los andrajosos de sus amigos? Daphne siguió paseando la mirada por las mesas de Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Esa última es a la que iban Pansy y Daphne.

Los alumnos estaban distribuidos en grupo, cada uno tenía su sitio donde sentarse. Al principio de la mesa, empezando desde la puerta, estaban los de último curso, seguidos de los del equipo de quidditch, seguidamente de los más populares, y justo al final de la mesa, los de primer curso. Todos habían pasado por ahí, pero siempre terminaron encontrando su lugar. Astoria fue la única alumna que se sentó junto a los populares en su primer año. (Por ser hermana de quien es).

Pansy y Daphne localizaron a Millicent en la mesa. Hablaba con Astrid Miller sobre su muñeca y lo muchísimo que le hubiera gustado patearle el culo en las pruebas de quidditch. Daphne echó una larga mirada a Astrid mientras se sentaba justo en frente de ella. Se sirvió en silencio un vaso de zumo de calabaza. Tras darle un trago preguntó por su hermana. Astrid dijo que estaba con Malfoy en los jardines. Daphne se levantó de un salto y fue a buscarla. Era muy pequeña para andar por ahí con chicos, vale que solo tuviera un año menos que Daphne, pero catorce años son muy pocos para echarse novio, y más aún si ese es Draco Malfoy. Daphne torció la esquina en dirección a los jardines tan ofuscada en sus pensamientos que no vio a Marcus Flint.

Flint estaba apoyado en el alfeizar de una ventana baja, en los pasillos que daban a los jardines. Se había tomado un zumo de calabaza y un trozo de empanada de cornualles, ya tenía suficiente. Estaba practicando hechizos sencillos con su varita. Aún no había olvidado la humillación que sintió al suspender los TIMOS en su quinto curso. Odiaba ese colegio, lo único que le gustaba era jugar al quidditch, si no hubiera sido el capitán, no hubiera ido ese año a Hogwarts. El chisporroteo de su varita le llamó la atención. Se había despistado un momento y su varita había cobrado vida propia. Se relajó un momento y con un rígido y firme movimiento cesaron los estallidos. Flint era bueno con la varita, pero no le gustaba estudiar. Había estado en el club de duelo, y seguramente podría ganarle fácilmente a cualquiera. Movía ágilmente la varita.

-¡Flipendo! -rugió Marcus Flint, agitando su varita con violencia, justo cuando Greengrass giraba la esquina en su dirección. El hechizo le dio a la rubia de lleno. Daphne calló hacia atrás, golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo de piedra, con un sonido estridente. Marcus vio la escena ralentizada, como si alguien, a su vez, le hubiera lanzado a la chica un hechizo realentizador. Miró a su alrededor. Estaban solos. La chica seguía tendida en el suelo.

Marcus se abalanzó sobre ella, para socorrerla, arrodillándose a su lado. Por suerte no había sangre alrededor de ella ni sangraba ninguno de sus orificios superiores. Esperó unos instantes, su corazón latía con violencia, pero la muchacha no parecía reaccionar. Se inclinó sobre su pecho. Aguantó la respiración. Una suave brisa refrescó su cuello empapado en sudor, debido a la tensión. Respiraba. Suspiró de alivio, no la había matado. La observó con un poco más de atención. Llevaba la túnica de Slytherin. Era preciosa, sin duda. Marcus creyó haberla visto en las gradas ayer, en las pruebas de quidditch junto a Millicent. Escuchó una estridente risa femenina. Al levantar la cabeza pudo ver a Malfoy entrando con una chiquilla de cabellos castaños, que se parecía horripilantemente a la que yacía en el suelo. La expresión de la chiquilla Slytherin pasó del júbilo al horror. Se había quedado paralizada y asía con fuerza el brazo de Malfoy.

Empezó a balbucear algo inteligible. Draco tenía prácticamente la misma expresión que ella, y por un momento temió que se desmayara. Flint no se movió, ni siquiera parpadeó, incluso juraría que su corazón dejó de latir.

Por fin la chica castaña consiguió articular palabra.

-¿D… Da… Daph…? -se le quebró la voz. Caminó en dirección a su hermana. Parecía que no avanzaba pero Flint juró que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tenía delante, con los ojos llorosos y sujetándole por el cuello de la túnica y lo zarandeaba adelante y atrás- ¿¡Qué le has hecho a mi hermana, hijo de un troll!? -rugió. Tenía los dientes apretados y todo su cuerpo en tensión. Malfoy se acercó para sujetarla, temía que la joven lo asfixiara.

Marcus por fin reaccionó.

-No quería hacerle daño -casi gritó, a la defensiva, poniéndose de pie, como si el hielo que le mantenía congelado se hubiera derretido- se supone que estaban todos en el Gran Comedor, ¿qué demonios hacía ella merodeando por aquí? -se quedó callado un segundo, pues él tampoco debía estar allí. Bajó la mirada de nuevo. Seguía tendida, en la misma postura- ahora no es momento para discutir, hay que avisar al profesor Snape y llevarla a la enfermería de inmediato.

Malfoy salió corriendo. Quería irse de allí, y esa era la excusa perfecta. No tenía nada que ver con lo que le había pasado a la mayor de las Greengrass. Draco no sabía donde iba, ni iba mirando, estaba más pendiente de dónde podría localizar al profesor Snape que de mirar si iba alguien en contradirección. Y esa fue la razón por la que chocó, hombro con hombro con San Potter.

-Mira por donde vas, Malfoy.

Draco, al darse cuenta de que había chocado con el estúpido de Potter se dio la vuelta, con cara de pocos amigos para responder a su provocación, pero recordó el cuerpo de Daphne tendido en el suelo, y las prisas por encontrar al profesor Snape lo apremiaron de nuevo.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo, pero cuando quieras te parto esas gafas, caracortada.

Malfoy salió a la carrera y los tres amigos intercambiaron una mirada.

-¿Qué le pasará a ese? -preguntó Harry casi inconscientemente.

-Se estará cagando -le respondió Ron, encogiéndose de hombros, con una sonrisa.

-Por Merlín, Ron, eres un guarro -rió Hermione a carcajadas.

Los tres amigos siguieron su camino entre risas y bromas. Hablando de lo que les deparará este curso, de Voldemort y de las incesantes pesadillas de Harry. La charla se detuvo por completo al girar la esquina donde había aparecido Malfoy. Los tres magos vieron a la chica Slytherin tendida en el suelo y los otros dos, blancos como el marfil, de pie, velándola. Parecían un par de fantasmas.

-Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué ha pasado? -se adelantó la joven leona, yendo en dirección al cuerpo inerte de la serpiente. Iba a inclinarse sobre ella, para comprobar su estado cuando una chica le cerró el paso.

-No te acerques a ella, asquerosa sangre sucia -siseó Astoria Greengrass, empujando hacia atrás a Hermione- no toques a mi hermana o te las verás conmigo.

Astoria alargaba su mano hacia la varita, con una mirada amenazante y llena de odio, pero Harry fue más rápido.

-¡Expelliermus! -gritó. La varita saltó de la mano de Astoria, que profirió un alarido de sorpresa. Fulminó a los tres Gryffindor con la mirada.

-Sólo quiero ayudarla -se defendió Hermione. Ser demasiado condescendiente con las personas que no debería serlo siempre le daba problemas, pero parecía que aún no había aprendido la lección.

Astoria ya había vuelto a coger la varita, pensando en qué hechizo le iba a lanzar a la chica Gryffindor.

Mientras tanto, Malfoy, ignorando el alboroto que se había formado tras de sí, había llegado al Gran Comedor, que estaba casi vacío. El profesor Snape se estaba levantando de su asiento, ignorando a la profesora Umbridge, que le hablaba con esa voz chirriante.

-Profesor… -llamó Draco, un poco intimidado. Conocía a Severus desde que era un niño, pues también era un fiel seguidor de Voldemort, al igual que su padre. Allí no era un amigo de faena de su padre, era su profesor. Severus le dirigió una gélida mirada que denotaba indiferencia hacia él.

-¿Qué quieres -hizo una pausa- Draco? -notó que casi escupió su nombre. Lo miraba por encima del hombro, con su grasiento cabello cayendo sobre sus hombro. Draco pensó que su cabello debía ser tan negro como su alma.

-Es Daphne… Greengrass, -dudó un momento- se desplomó en el suelo y no responde, necesitamos su ayuda.

El profesor Severus Snape bajó con agilidad de la tarima de madera y se dejó guiar por el joven Malfoy. Al torcer el pasillo a la derecha ahí estaba la rubia tendida en el suelo. Pero no estaban solos, allí estaban también los Gryffindor. Marcus se había recobrado por fin. Alzaban las varitas unos contra otros, sobre la pobre Daphne.

Astoria y Hermione se habían enzarzado en una pelea. Se gritaban cosas indecibles. Los tres muchachos intentaban separarlas, sin éxito. Por fin Marcus consiguió asirla por la cintura, pero ésta se enganchó a los cabellos ondulados y desaliñados de Hermione, que gritó de dolor. Herminone consiguió liberarse de las garras de Astoria. Cogió su varita, que estaba en el suelo, junto a la de Astoria y le apuntó.

-¿Qué. Está. Pasando. Aquí?

La voz del profesor Snape llegó desde detrás del círculo de alumnos que se había formado al empezar la pelea entre Astoria y Hermione. Los alumnos se disiparon rápidamente. Las dos muchachas se detuvieron en seco.

-Por qué será -el profesor Snape miró primero a Harry, seguidamente a Ron, y por último a Hermione, que tenía el castaño cabello totalmente alborotado debido a los tirones que le había dado Astoria- que cada vez que pasa algo -alargó uno de sus huesudos y blanquecinos dedos- estáis vosotros tres -puntualizó esas tres palabras señalándolos uno a uno- aquí.

Paseó su mirada del trío a Astoria y Marcus. El chico ya la había dejado sobre el suelo. La joven Slytherin estaba avergonzada por su comportamiento, y más aún por gratuito espectáculo que había regalado a sus compañeros. Y porque Draco lo hubiese visto.

-Nosotros sólo queríamos ayudar. -la voz de Hermione sonó más desafiante de lo que pretendía. Abrió un poco los ojos, por miedo a que el profesor Snape tuviera algún tipo de replesalias con ella.

-Me importan un bledo sus intenciones, señorita Granger, pero será mejor que recoja sus cosas y se vaya junto a sus -miró a los chicos- amigos y se dirijan rápidamente a su clase -masculló el profesor Sanpe. Sabían que discutir con Snape les iba a perjudicar, así que sin decir palabra los tres amigos se alejaron.

Esta vez la atención de Severus se dirigió a su alumna. Ahuecó su túnica para hincar una rodilla a su lado y reconocerla mejor. Sin apartar la mirada de Daphne pidió explicaciones de lo que había ocurrido. Marcus relató lo ocurrido, incluyendo el desencuentro entre Greengrass y Granger, pero haciéndose único responsable del estado de la rubia. El profesor los castigó a todos por igual, quitándole diez puntos de la casa a cada uno, tanto a los slytherin como a los Gryffindor. Daphne incluida. El profesor Snape consiguió ponerla de pie, con un poco de dificultad. Seguía aturdida y sin saber qué pasaba, pero logró ir hasta la enfermería, acompañada por Marcus. Astoria y Draco fueron cada uno a sus respectivas clases después de ver que Daphne no estaba tan grave. Así lo ordenó Severus.

Madame Pomfrey estaba ordenando los frascos de la vitrina, a través del reflejo en ella se percató de que dos jóvenes estaban entrando a la enfermería. Marcus cargó con Daphne para ponerla estirada sobre una cama. La mujer preguntó alarmada qué había pasado. Era el primer día de clase en el colegio Hogwarts y ya había alguien en la enfermería. Al parecer ese también iba a ser un año agetreado. Junto a ella estaba una pequeña criatura, ayudándola con la limpieza. Marcus nunca antes había visto un elfo doméstico. Aunque aquel, más que un esclavo parecía su aprendiz. Madame Pomfrey le pidió al elfo vendarle la cabeza a la joven Greengrass. Lo hizo con cuidado, e incluso intimidado por la atenta mirada del mago, que estaba sentado en una silla, junto a su víctima.

La enfermera introdujo un espeso brebaje en la boca de Daphne. Marcus preguntó qué era aquello.

-Es para los hechizos aturdidores -explicó- normalmente se pasan con el tiempo, te sientas en el suelo y se te pasa en unos minutos, pero muchacho, le has dado con ganas a la pobre chiquilla. Esas no son formas de tratar a una dama.

Era cierto, se sentía culpable. Pero por otra parte seguía pensando que era culpa de Daphne, por aparecer de improvisto. De echo era la única culpable de todo aquello, por culpa de la estúpida chiquilla se estaba perdiendo el primer día de clases. Era su último curso y no se podía permitir distracciones, ya se lo dejó claro a Astrid Miller ayer, después de que ella se le insinuara.

Los párpados de Daphne se contrajeron un instante. Seguidamente movió la cabeza hacia los lados y profirió entre dientes un gruñido de dolor. Su respiración iba cobrando fuerza. Marcus, sin darse cuenta, estaba inclinado sobre la cama, observando atento cada uno de sus movimientos, como un gato que acecha un ratón en la oscura noche. Por fin Daphne abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio fueron los verdosos ojos del Slytherin.

Daphne recordaba vagamente lo ocurrido antes de despertar. Los recuerdos eran borrosos, relató que estaba en el Gran Comedor, con sus amigas, desayunando. Salió a buscar a su hermana, al girar una esquina un destello blanco se abalanzó sobre ella a gran velocidad, a partir de ahí, no recordaba nada más.

-Lo que pasa, Madame Pomfrey es que el pasillo no es lugar para ensayar hechizos, para eso están las aulas -no le hizo falta mirar a Flint para saber que estaba apretando la mandíbula. Casi se oía cómo rechinaban sus dientes. El tono que había usado Daphne era acusatorio. Acusatorio para él.

-Bueno -saltó Marcus, enfurecido- si nos ponemos así esas no eran horas para pasear por los pasillos, era hora para estar en el Gran Comedor -se defendió el chico.

-Si nos ponemos así -Daphne repitió la expresión que había usado él- te puedo decir lo mismo a ti. -Daphne estaba inclinada sobre la cama, con la cara casi pegada a la suya- Por tu culpa voy a estar todo el día con dolor de cabeza, estúpido… -Daphne buscaba una palabra para completar su insulto, pero la enfermera los interrumpió.

-Greengrass necesita descansar, señor Flint, si va a ser una molestia, será mejor que se vaya a clase, sino, puede quedarse a hacerle compañía.

-Eso, Flint, cállate -se burló Daphne con una sonrisita condescendiente.

-También va por usted, señorita -regañó a Daphne. Se fue a hacer sus cosas y dejó a las dos serpientes en la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey le había dejado una reluciente copa con agua fresca. El sudor resbalaba por el cristal, invitándola a dar un sorbo.

Sin ni siquiera mirar a su acompañante, se inclinó a un lado. Su movimiento fue demasiado brusco y se mareó. Flint alargó las manos para sujetarla, pero Daphne lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Ni se te ocurra.

Estaba tan mareada que veía parcialmente la habitación, la otra parte estaba plagada de pequeñas lucecitas brillantes que se encendían y se apagaban. El dolor de cabeza se intensificó, sentía que le pesaba, todo le daba vueltas. Lentamente volvió a su postura inicial, aunque sentía que tras de ella no había ninguna cama, sino el vacío, y que ella iba a caer dentro. Pero se equivocó. El duro colchón de la enfermería la abrazó. Cerró los ojos. Los giros de la habitación iban menguando en velocidad, hasta que se convirtieron en un leve bamboleo. Restregó sus manos por el rostro, y recordó lo primero que vio nada más volver en sí; los ojos verdes hierva de Marcus Flint. Algo la sacudió por dentro. Por un momento se olvidó de que el chico seguía allí. Estiró las piernas con un suspiro y se acomodó sobre el almodón. Miró al techo y sonrió, vaya primer día de clases…

-Por fin sonríes, pensé que la única expresión que tienes es la de cabreada.

La voz de Flint la asustó un poco, se había olvidado de todo y no esperaba escuchar su áspera voz.

-Sonrío, pero no a idiotas como tú. -Ella seguía a la defensiva, seguía enfadada con él, y el dolor de cabeza no ayudaba, todo lo contrario, le recordaba porqué estaba allí, porque no podía ni beberse un vaso de agua.

Flint la observaba tendida en la camilla con gesto dolorido. Los dos eran orgullosos, y no se iban a disculpar el uno con el otro. Marcus se levantó de la silla, dispuesto a irse. Eso provocó que la rubia le dirigiera la mirada. Flint pensó que en toda su vida no había visto unos ojos tan azules como los de Daphne. Se quedó mirando unos segundos, hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-¿Es que tengo gárgolas en la cara? -su expresión se había endurecido. Sus ceño estaba tan fruncido que sus rubias cejas por poco se juntan.

-Sólo una -respondió Flint, sonriendo- bueno, gárgola, me gustaría quedarme más tiempo hablando contigo, pero tengo que ir a clase.

Daphne reaccionó en seguida e intentó ponerse de pie, Marcus se adelantó, tratando de impedírselo.

-Yo también voy.

-De eso nada, tienes que descansar.

Hubo un leve forcejeo, Daphne a penas tenía fuerzas para competir contra el musculoso cuerpo de Flint. Desistió y volvió a estirarse en la cama, con un suspiro de resignación. Se recostó sobre su lado derecho, dándole la espalda a Flint.

-Está bien, vete.

Marcus dudó un instante, pero finalmente se fue.

-Espero que te recuperes, Daphne -le deseó a la rubia, desde la puerta.

-Greengrass para ti -dijo, sin darse la vuelta.


End file.
